What Can't be Measured
by InnocentDrive
Summary: "When he had first asked, I didn't really understand... But now I understood.. there were a lot of things that couldn't possibly be measured..." - N x Black Friendship fanfic. Rated as such for freedom in later chapters.


_This story is a N x Black Friendship Fanfc, so it's unlikely that this story is going to turn up to be anything but a friendship fanfic. Partially because I'm not into anything else in this game, I personally thought the storyline they presented could use more fleshing out so that's what I'm doing._

_I will have filler chapters, because I'm fleshing out the story... meaning the whole storyline in the game. Not just the parts N is in._

_I do not own Pokemon, never will, and ever expect to. So don't even._

_Black in my story will be called Allen._

_Don't be afraid to point out any spelling mistakes, I'm rusty on grammar._

_This fanfic is posted on DA, so don't be crazy and think I stole it.._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: The Meeting<strong>

It had only been about a day since Allen began his journey, it all changed so quickly... From getting his starter to running off to Accumula Town. It was all a very interesting and fun, although he admitted he was already getting a little homesick.. he certainly was going to miss his mother's hot meals back home. But he could only hide it away for the sake of his team, wanting to make things work and go well for them all in this new partnership. He felt he'd get over being away once the excitement takes him over completely.

Sitting within the confines of Accumula Town's Pokemon Center, Allen decided to look back and reflect on his day. He was beginning to wind down, even preparing to bunker down in the Pokemon Center's sleeping quarters for traveling trainers. Although Cheren, and even Bianca, skipped over to staying in the first town... He had a feeling they were just going to end up being a bit more adventurous than him... Although he understood why Bianca ran off quickly, her father would be hot on her trail tomorrow and she didn't really want him catching up to stop her from being a trainer. Allen felt for her, he wanted to speak out for her, but the last time he did was the completely last time he ever would. His mother eventually just told him to stay out of it and comfort her after the fight dwindled away.

His starter... He was quite happy he got first choice, although he wouldn't have objected if the others took first. It was just nice of them... He choose Oshawott, deciding that water-types were just him. The Pokemon appeared to be a male with a fairly Adamant nature. He won against both Cheren and Bianca before heading off to the Professor's lab to thank her, before taking on Route 1 he decided to nickname his partner Till.

Allen sighed and recalled his excursion on Route 1, which turned into a contest quickly under Bianca and Cheren's ideas, where he caught the majority of his current team. He got his Pokedex, Map, and Pokedex before this idea of theirs came up... Although Allen didn't mind catching Pokemon but he felt bad if he didn't end up using them like they should be. He caught a Lillipup, female, and a Patrat, male. Nicknaming them Lily and Sully respectively. Lily seemed quite quiet while Sully was very bold.

He trained for a bit before heading into Accumula Town, mainly Till as his other two were exhausted from his battle with them before catching them. Although when Till decided he had enough he went into Accumula Town to heal them all up and go train a bit more again. Which he did do, training Lily and Sully a bit before sending Till out for the last battle before he headed back to the Pokemon Center to rest.

Although his thoughts were summed up quite easily, to Allen it had been a huge learning experience and he was sure his team felt the same way. Till sat beside him, shining his shell, making sounds that hinted the creature was fairly satisfied with himself. Allen reached out and laid his hand on Till's head, Till reacted with looking up at him almost in question. All Allen could think of doing was saying, "Great job out there today Till, let's get some rest." Till replied with a smile and a nod and returned to his shell. Lily and Sully were napping behind Allen, Lily laying closer to Allen than Sully. As Lily stirred as Allen turned to place his hand on her, finding her awake already. So he quickly gave the still sleeping Sully a stroke on the head, stirring the Patrat awake. "You two did great today too, I'm glad we met. You guys will do great on this team, you already show so much potential." Lily gently wagged her tail as Sully replied with puffing out his chest, chattering and looking pretty proud of himself.

Allen gave a smile at them, his team was pretty confident and he needed that in truth... Although he always seemed pretty sure of himself, he wasn't. A lot of the times he felt at a loss of what to do and felt hopeless, this is why his friends and mother were so important... He couldn't live without them, and now he had a different support system.. His Pokemon.

Allen was suddenly jolted out of thought as a passing trainer stopped and said something to him, he focused and noticed he said something about something going on outside the Pokemon Center? He looked over at Till and all the Oshawott did was shrug and sigh, dismissing the event as unimportant. Although Allen didn't want to take chances. He called Lily and Sully to their Pokeballs and had Till climb onto his shoulder as he hurried outside.

As he stepped outside he noticed a crowd of roughly twenty or so people, all gathered around a large square of lifted ground. Allen stepped forward a bit before Till exclaiming, "Osha, oshawott!" As he excitedly pointed beyond the people, at a figure, no... figures, standing on the raised soil. Allen lightly pushed through to the front quick enough to see people in odd Knight-like outfits setting flags out of what looked like a shield decorated with a P with a jagged line running through it. He didn't know who they were, but at the center of the oddly dressed grunts stood a fairly dressed-to-impress man, extraordinarily decorated with an odd red eye-glass, tea green hair, and a very stern look about him.

As the grunts settled down, lining into position, the stern man stepped forward and began to speak...

"I am Ghetsis... Ghetsis of Team Plasma."

As he spoke, Cheren came up beside Allen. Cheren gave a tap on the boy's shoulder to tell him he was there, Allen just gave a slight glance over and nodded lightly before he returned to watching the odd event.

"What I have to tell you all today concerns the liberation of Pokemon."

The crowd of people suddenly threw confused or concerned sounds at the man, Allen was more on the concerned side as he didn't really know what to think about something so... odd.

"We humans have lived together with Pokemon. We require things from each other, and consider some partners... All would seem to think this is the case, in fact." Ghetsis gave a look around for a moment before returning to speak, "Yet, is it really true? We humans all entertain only that same thought... Has there ever been the consideration that it might not be?" The man paused for a breath, "Trainers _order _Pokemon to do whatever they please... They _work them _hard under the guise of being partners... What if that were to be prevented by someone to clearly divide them? Don't you agree, everyone?"

The crowd seemed alarmed by his words, Allen remained indifferent... but unsure what this man, Ghetsis, really meant. Who would be this someone to separate their Pokemon? As the crowd quieted down Ghetsis spoke again, but with a far more impressive power than before. It almost seemed like he was screaming at the crowd.

"Pokemon are creatures whose sheer potential is limited by humans! We are beings who feel they must study a great many things! But what should we humans do to be ambassador to the oppressed Pokemon!"

A few people repeated oppressed as a question, while a few other questioned liberation.

"CORRECT! We _must_ liberate Pokemon! And once we do, humans and Pokemon will stand as equals. Everyone, please do consider what must be done to properly get along with Pokemon." Giving a look around once more, and for a last time, he spoke, "And thus, I, Ghetsis, conclude my speech. Thank you for your attention."

Ghetsis and his oddly dressed squad quickly moved out, leaving the group in confusion and some even questioning their relationship with their own Pokemon. Quite a few thought it was ridiculous and left as soon as Ghetsis left the scene.

Cheren spoke up, "That was... odd, wasn't it Allen? Do you think everything he said was right? I don't think it is..." Allen only had time to nod as from behind, a boy with similar hair color to the man on the town's hill, approached the childhood friends. Till made a light cooing noise before the stranger spoke up.

_"Your Pokemon... They speak to me..."_


End file.
